


Finding Out the Truth

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kind of cheating involved, M/M, OC helps find love, One Shot, Oneshot, Start of Relationship, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Phil has a secret.





	Finding Out the Truth

Phil sat quietly in his room. He could hear the sound of Dan laughing with the dreaded girl. He couldn't help but feel jealous. She was taking away his precious Dan time.

His phone beeped, breaking the silence that had resided in his room. He grabbed the iPhone, almost unwilling to look at it. A single message appeared on the screen.

Jewels: _Hey. Wanna hang out?_

Phil stared at the message. Maybe he should go out, to distract himself from these dreaded thoughts, but then again, he almost wanted to stay, to catch glances of Dan.

He heard Dan laughing again. Phil could almost picture the huge smile on his friend's face, and it killed him that he wasn't the cause.

He swiped at the phone, almost viciously. He sent her back a message, telling her to meet him at Starbucks. He threw on a jumper and his shoes then left the flat, without bothering to tell Dan where he was going.

The journey to Starbucks was a short one, but to Phil, it felt like hours. He could picture Dan sitting at home on his bed with that girl. He could hear his laughing, see the blush of his cheeks. Every thought that went through Phil's head hurt him physically.

He looked up and realized he was outside Starbucks. How he managed to make it here without dying while he was emerged in his thoughts was a mystery even to him. He walked to the door and pushed it open. He quickly spotted his friend and went over to her, without stopping to get his coffee first.

"Mate, you look terrible," Juliette spoke without putting forth an actual greeting.

"Shut up," Phil grumbled, practically collapsing in the seat across from her.

She sighed. She used her arms to support her head. Her hands were folded below her chin.

"Okay, spill it, Lester," Her voice was calm. "What's wrong?"

Phil ran his finger along the table, focusing on them rather than his friend's gaze. He didn't know what to tell her. He had no intention of telling her the truth. Verbally admitting it would make it too real.

"Come on, Philip," Juliette said.

She reached across the table to nudge his arm. He pulled back, not allowing her hand to make contact with his skin.

He still didn't speak. He was once again picturing Dan in his mind. He could see his perfect smile. The sound of his laugh rung in his ear.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you a coffee, then you are going to spill all the contents of your soul to me."

She shot him a grin, before standing up and walking away. Phil continued to run his fingers along the table, making designs, writing words that couldn't be seen.

"Dan," Juliette's voice caused Phil to jump.

"What?" He asked, silently praying he had heard her wrong. What reason would she have to say his name? He couldn't be here, could he?

"Your hands." She motioned to his hands. "You're writing his name."

Phil looked down to his fingers. He hadn't noticed the design he had been making over and over was his friend's name. He had simply been moving his fingers. He hadn't put any thought into what he was doing.

"So Dan is the problem?" Juliette asked, realizing she finally made a breakthrough. She sat back down in her seat. She took a sip from the coffee in her hands, then slipped it over to Phil.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Phil grabbed the cup. He could feel the warmth seeping out from the hot liquid inside. His name was written neatly along the side. He took a small sip, not bothering to ask Juliette what kind she had gotten him. He didn't care. The hot liquid splashed inside his mouth and slid down his throat. He put the cup down, suddenly thinking of Dan again.

The last time Phil came to Starbucks was with Dan. They decided to try the seasonal flavors. Dan had gotten some weird mint thing. Phil had gotten some eggnog thing. They had even gone as far as to share each other's and ending up switching drinks all together.

"Phil, talk to me," Juliette's voice drowned out the memory.

Phil looked up to see her staring at him. Her eyes glistened with worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. What should he say? He couldn't admit anything. It would change too much. He didn't want anything to change that drastically. Dan could leave him completely. He didn't know if he could handle that. Actually, he knew he couldn't. Dan meant way too much to him.

"Come on," Juliette successfully nudged Phil. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. It'll be fine."

Juliette sent him a reassuring smile and reached over to grab his hand. She squeezed it lightly. Her smile almost made him believe her. Maybe it could be fine.

"I think I'm...," Phil stopped again. He couldn't say the words out loud. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You are...?" Juliette pressured.

Phil sighed. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her.

"I think I'm in love with Dan."

The words came out quiet and small, barely above a whisper. However, to Phil, it felt as though he had just screamed it to the world. The words held too much power, could do so much to change his life.

"What?" Juliette questioned. She thought she heard what he said, but couldn't be sure.

"I.. think I'm in love with Dan," Phil repeated himself, speaking each word slowly. His words were still quiet, barely louder than the first time he admitted it.

"That's what I thought you said," Juliette stated.

Phil couldn't detect what her tone meant. Was she judging him? Would she be the reason he lost Dan?

"Don't tell him!" The words rushed out, before Phil could stop them. "He doesn't feel the same way!"

Juliette stared at Phil, without saying a word. Her expression, her gaze, made Phil uneasy. He couldn't read it. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"What?" He whined like a little girl.

"You don't think Dan feels the same way?" She asked. Each syllable was drawn out.

"Of course he doesn't," Phil grumbled. He slid down in his chair. He returned his focus to his moving fingers. "It's silly, anyway."

"Haven't you ever seen the way that boy looks at you?" Juliette questioned. "He stares at you non-stop. You the only one who can always put him in a good mood. You make him feel safe."

"That's called Friendship, Juliette." Phil spat the statement. The use of her name felt weird. He only ever called her by her full name when he was mad at her.

Juliette shook her head. She looked at her phone. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What?"

Phil sat up quickly and tried to look at her phone. She sat up straight, pulling the phone closer to her. Phil desperately continued to try to catch a peek at the screen and only succeeded when she allowed him to see it.

She had gone onto Tumblr. Posts of him and Dan filled the screen. Most of them consisted of him acting stupid and Dan looking at him.

"He was just listening to me," Phil reasoned. "Friends do that."

However, his brain disagreed. Juliette's words rang true. Dan did seem to be staring at him lovingly. Though, the pessimistic side of his brain agrued, that could just be admiration, after all, Phil was the older of the two boys.

"Phil, tell me you are kidding," Juliette snapped. "Look at that boy. He is clearly in love with you."

She glanced up, but Phil didn't notice. He was too busy looking at the pictures, the comments. So many people saw it and thought it. They thought Dan and Phil would be perfect together. Phil thought so too. But Dan, on the other hand, Phil wasn't so sure.

"I think you should tell him," Juliette stated, causing Phil to look up. Her attention was on the door.

The bell on the door dinged behind him. Quickly, Phil spun around, only to see Dan hurrying inside. He ran over to Phil, practically throwing himself on the older boy, as he flung his arms around him.

"God! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Dan practically screamed at him. "I was worried sick!"

Phil felt the red rise to his cheeks. He couldn't tell Dan the real reason, that he was jealous of that girl.

"You were busy..." Phil lied. "I.. uh... meant to text you, but forgot."

Dan knew he was lying, but decided to leave it.

"Alright," He sighed. He shoved Phil's shoulder slightly. "Move over."

Phil obeyed and slid over to the next seat. Dan sat down next to him. Dan grabbed the cup of coffee that rested in front of his seat. He saw Phil's name written neatly along the top. He picked it up and took a drink, without bothering to ask permission.

Silence fell over the table. Phil was once again playing with his fingers, though consciously this time. He didn't want to start writing Dan's name again and have Dan realize. Dan held the coffee cup in his hands, tapping on it slightly. His attention was glued to the cup. Juliette stared at the both of them, and was the first to break the silence.

"Phil, don't you have something to tell Dan," She prompted, earning herself a death glare from the older boy.

Dan cocked his head sideways in confusion, looking at her first then Phil. His brown eyes glistened.

"What is it?" Dan questioned.

"It's nothing," Phil stated, unable to look at the younger boy.

"Come on, Phil," Dan pressured. He nudged Phil on the shoulder, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Phil could feel the red rising to his cheeks. He desperately tried to hide his face.

"Just tell him," Juliette stated. "Do you want me to leave?"

Phil nodded slightly. Maybe it would be easier if it was just the two of them.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a coffee. Take your time."

Juliette stood from her seat and walked away. Dan and Phil watched as she walked away, then turned to look at each other.

"Now come on, Phil," Dan said. "You're scaring me."

"I..."

Dan was staring at him. Phil could actually see the fear and concern in his friend's brown eyes. It hurt him knowing he caused this. He didn't want to admit the truth, not again, especially not to Dan, but he needed to.

"I think I'm in love with you." Once again, his words barely came out above a whisper. Dan could barely hear them.

"What?" Dan questioned.

"I..." Phil started, before feeling the tears dot at his eyes. "Nevermind."

He jumped out of his seat, scrambling to get away. Once away from the table, he ran to the door.

"Phil!" Dan screamed after him, but it was too late. Phil had gone out the door.

"Damn." Dan heard Juliette's voice beside him. He turned to look at her. She held a steaming hot coffee in her hands. Knowing she knew what Phil had to tell him, he asked.

"What did he have to tell me?" Dan questioned.

"He didn't tell you?"

Dan shook his head, sadly. "He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him. He freaked out and ran out when I asked him to repeat it."

Juliette sighed. She didn't want to be the one to tell Dan the news, but knew Phil wouldn't.

"He's in love with you."

Dan's eyes widened. "He... What?"

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Phil Lester was in love with him.

"Daniel Howell, Philip Lester is in love with you." Juliette said, speaking slowly. She spoke as though she was explaining something to a child.

Juliette thought she saw Dan's eyes light up, but couldn't be sure, because she could only see the expression for a moment. He turned and ran out the door, finally going after his best friend.

Juliette sighed, glancing at her full coffee. She tossed it in the garbage and ran after the two boys as well.

Dan finally caught sight of Phil just outside their apartment, which surprised him. He hadn't expected to see him until he actually got inside. Phil was having problems with the door.

"Phil," Dan called, causing Phil to look up. Even from a distance, he could see that Phil was crying.

"Go away," Phil practically screamed.

As Dan got closer, he could tell how much trouble Phil was having with the door. Dan pushed him aside and slid his own key into the slot. The door unlocked, but Dan refused to open it.

"Let me go inside!" Phil whined, desperately trying to push Dan out of the way.

"Talk to me," Dan spoke the words quietly. He almost seemed cautious.

He looked into Phil's blue eyes. He always thought they were pretty, but couldn't help noticing how beautiful they were when he was crying. Dan immediately felt bad for even thinking such a thing, but they reminded him of a clear lake. The color was just so pure.

"I'm not in the mood," Phil stated. His head fell forward, hovering just centimeters from Dan's shoulder. "Please...," Phil begged. "Just let me go inside."

Dan could feel the tears dripping onto his shirt. Phil's begging was killing him inside. Phil's voice was so weak. Dan could tell he was barely holding himself together.

"Juliette told me," Dan said, instead of complying with the older boy's pleas.

Phil didn't look up. He couldn't face him, not now.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" The words slipped from Dan's mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't meant to snap, but he couldn't believe Phil's words.

"What?" Phil's head whipped up. He stared into Dan's brown eyes.

"I don't hate you, you idiot," Dan stated, softening the tone of his voice. "I love..." He paused, then decided to change his statement. "I'm _in love_ with you too."

"You..."

Phil stared into Dan's deep brown eyes. Dan's words whirred around in his head for a few moments, before they actually sunk in, before he realized exactly what Dan had said.

"You're in love with me?" Phil questioned. His voice was soft and cautious.

Dan rolled his eyes. Instead of repeating himself, he grabbed ahold of Phil's face and brought him closer to his own. He leaned in, slowly, giving Phil the opportunity to pull away if he wanted. When Phil didn't, their lips connected. Barely touching at first, but then pressed together desperately.

"It's about damn time." Juliette's voice broke them apart.

Red crept up to both boys' cheeks.

"First off," She looked at Phil, "I told you so." She averted her eyes so they were on both of them, not one specifically. "Second, you two make an adorable couple and I will talk to you later."

She walked away, without giving either boy time to even process her words. Once they did, they looked at each other again.

"So that was nice..." Phil said awkwardly.

"Do you want to do it again?" Dan questioned. He spoke the words carefully, concerned about Phil's reaction.

"Kind of, yeah," Phil admitted, bashfully. His pale cheeks were burning a bright tomato red.

Dan grinned, in a way that was almost, but not quite, a smirk.

"Let's go inside then."

Dan grabbed Phil's hand without thinking about it. He finally pushed open the door and went up to their flat.

Before the door even closed, the two were pressed together again, finally allowing all their feelings to show without any hesitations or drawbacks.


End file.
